1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for displaying stereoscopic images in an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image display apparatus is an apparatus displaying images to enable a user to view. The user may view broadcasting through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus displays broadcasting selected by the user among broadcasting signals transmitted from broadcasting stations on the display. Currently broadcasting has increasingly converted from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting all over the world.
The digital broadcasting means the broadcasting transmitting the digital images and voice signals. The digital broadcasting is more robust to external noises than analog broadcasting, such that the data loss is reduced, the error correction is advantageous, the resolution is high, and the definite screen is provided. Further, the digital broadcasting is available for interactive services unlike the analog broadcasting.
In addition, recently, various researches for stereographic images are being progressed, and the stereographic image technologies are becoming more common and have been put to practical use in another various environments and technologies as well as computer graphics.